


but i'm a vampire's smile (you'll meet a sticky end)

by sapphfics



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "How is it possible Valentine sired one so lovely?" Camille asks, playing with a strand of Clary's hair the way a cat might play with a ball of string.





	but i'm a vampire's smile (you'll meet a sticky end)

Despite what Alec might later claim, Clary doesn't plan to get kidnapped. It just happens.

Besides, she is Valentine's daughter. She'll probably have to start getting used to shit like this.

If she's honest, she can't remember much, except a vampire woman who'd taken a fancy to her.

It's not like Clary's never kissed a girl before, she'd kissed Maureen when they were fourteen and curious. It was nice.

But Camille is different.

Camille kisses burn with something like hunger or desire or both. Clary might be young but she understands.

"How is it possible Valentine sired one so lovely?" Camille asks, playing with a strand of Clary's hair the way a cat might play with a ball of string.

Clary says nothing. Kisses her again. Camille grins and moves her mouth to Clary's neck.

//

Clary can rationalise the intense irritation to sunlight, because the sun is an asshole, especially this time of year.

Super strength? She figured that came with shadowhunter blood.

It's only when she passes by a shop window and sees a flash of fangs where she used to have teeth that Clary starts to panic.

She dreams of swimming blissfully in a river of blood and wakes up in the middle of the night with sweat soaked sheets.

She doesn't go back to sleep. She sketches Camille instead.

//

She runs away from The Institute again that night.

She clenches her fists and goes back to the hotel.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She calls. She almost hopes that no-one will answer, that this whole thing is some horrible dream she'll escape any moment.

But no, Camille appears faster than lightening.

"Oh, I so hoped you'd come back to me, darling." Camille smiles and it makes Clary feel bolder somehow.

Clary takes a step closer to Camille and Camille doesn't even flinch.

"What did you do to me?" She hisses.

Camille giggles. "Nothing you won't enjoy soon enough, I promise."

Camille snaps her fingers and one of her henchmen drags in a dead body, his throat slit open.

Clary's mouth waters.

"Drink up, love. You have a long journey ahead." Camille instructs.

Clary obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written and posted back in march 2016 as a response to [this prompt](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?thread=964929#t964929) and for the tscfemslashweek, but i deleted it. however, now it's Back with A Vengence!  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://queenvsansa.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
